Talk:Zaishen Menagerie Grounds
It's like a bad comercial, the way this article is written. Do we have any guidlines on this? Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 17:15, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :I have no information whatsoever about this thing except what was already there, so I just took out the exclamation marks. --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:21, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::Well got them all exept for the 2 spiders. Will get Black widow later but Moss spider will take some time -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 17:24, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :::Is the Rainbow Phoenix bugged? It does not appear most of the times. ~ flightmare 21:17, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::::It won't appear if you have heroes with you. 21:21, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :::::That may explain why it isn't in the list aswell, but it still doesn't make sense as you can release one and cap one right away on a hero. "The last note If you release a pet in to the Menagerie they will take a place that suits their ecosystem, and have babies the next time you enter." Isn't true either, they will spawn right away. ~ flightmare 21:26, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::The heroes capping one thing is a bug, and should be fixed pretty soon. If you see a note that you know is incorrect, I encourage you to be bold and remove it. 21:48, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::There is a big difference in being bold and just plain being wrong. Some do appear right away, some do not. Like all new things there are glitches. Forgot to add, sorry about the "commercial" feel to it, at the time I was pretty much the only one doing any of the new pages so I wanted to get them up as soon as I could. Tenetke Mekko My Talk 09:30, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Salome Physician I don't think this guy is mentioned in the article. He spits out information about the animals which you have put in the menagerie. He's located up on the top of a hill near the other NPCs. 03:39, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Moved This sould be moved to; Zaishen Menagerie Grounds It's not really about the outpost. -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 07:45, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :The entire thing shouldn't be moved, but most of it should. 07:57, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::True -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 07:58, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :::I deleted the existing Zaishen Menagerie Grounds in case you'd like to move the article now and work from there; I, personally, am going to bed. 08:00, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::::I don't think the information should be moved to another article. The article includes the relevant information, in the most likely place it is to be looked for. If you want to copy half the article and put it in a separate one that is fine I guess. Still it is another needless page, when one will do. The parts that could be copied can be from right after getting there, but I would not move the pets section. No offense but people are going to look for the zaishen menagerie not the grounds and I would like the information to be accessible not for the users to have to go hunting around to wherever it has been moved this week. Tenetke Mekko My Talk 09:28, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :::::The problem with that is that we always follow in-game naming conventions, and in-game the outpost is called Menagerie and the explorable is Grounds. 04:29, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Irritating problems People, please read the entire page before editing. It isn't that hard to notice I have already added a note that prestige pets do not come with the unlock pack. I am removing that part because it is already noted at the bottom. Also according to the website I have listed what comes already unlocked. Now if it is a glitch or not I don't know, but I am keeping the information from the website but will list at the bottom in a NOTE that they are not there yet. Lots of things that were added are still glitched, nothing we can do about it. Tenetke Mekko My Talk 09:23, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Death Leveling You CAN death-level the level 5 pets using a hero that spams resurrect if you kill yourself with 1 hp. You just can't get them to be anything other than elder. Might be worth adding to the article, but I have a feeling that this is going to be fixed. Toraen 20:27, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :Oops, they turn out playful at level 12, not elder. Toraen 20:30, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::I confirm this...I tried, and IT WORKS ! :D ... They're "Hearty" on level 20 :) 03:43, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, it does work, and it's even faster with 2 mesmer heroes chaining resses. They turn hearty because you hit them once to aggro, and they never deal damage. 03:50, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :::Remove armor so it deal damage. — TulipVorlax 03:55, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::::I should have said "they don't attack." The only ones that will attack you in the Menagerie are the animals summoned by Wynn. 04:00, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Besides, if you get a hearty pet this way, you can immediately go to Wynn and "trade" it in for a dire one. Toraen talk 05:55, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::I don't think this works any more, I can't get lvl 5 pets to attack me. :( --GW-Seventh 10:26, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::Yes it does. First, get some sacrificing skills and keep killing yourself till you got 60% DP. Have 2 heroes keep using Resurrect, the skill, on you. You'll keep dying because of your 1HP. You go afk, come back in about an hour and your pet with be level 20. Make sure your 1 of your heroes has Vengeance on their skillbar (it should be disabled before you use it now). Have the hero Vengeance you. Cap the animal quick and you're set. Hope this helped. 12:08, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::So if you turn them into hostile without hitting them (i.e. with a skill with precondition like necrosis) they probably will evolve into elder? ~ flightmare 16:02, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Most likely, but if you get a hearty pet you can just trade it in at Wynn for an Elder. You can't trade an Elder for a dire or hearty though as they're higher tier. Toraen talk 19:47, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Ah yeah, this works really well as you can see here. --GW-Seventh 09:35, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :::I prefer Fast Casting Flesh of My Flesh with Ether Signet for this. Less casting time, no recharge. ~ Flightmare 20:53, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :I was talking about the summoned ones. :I though it was clear because we already knew the other dont attack. :Removing amor is still something that might help. :I've done death leveling of a Dire Tiger near the Monastery last year because a friend always wanted dires pets... :And after this update, that friend was shocked to see that now everybody can buy a dire pet, after he had a so hard time getting one. By the way, his only GW character is a Warrior. — TulipVorlax 05:38, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::I don't understand how you summon the animals (the regular animals don't attack) I've spoken to all the NPCs and none of them say anything about summoning an animal...Please help me >.< The El33t 01:19, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :::To summon those ones, talk to the trainer in the circle. Ask to see a specific evolution, and he'll spawn it. However, if you've read the talk page, you don't need to death level the attacking ones, you can use the random wandering ones with heros rezzing you. --Totally Imbalanced 01:23, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::::When I talk to Wynn about the evolutions, she just says where the lvl 5 ones are...does that mean I have to get one of the tiers before I can summon them? The El33t 01:36, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :::::I just checked. With only the first tier unlocked, you cannot spawn them. He will only redirect you to their wandering location. I'm not sure at what point you can spawn them. --Totally Imbalanced 02:41, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::It's when you get to tier 2 for that pet (level 12 elder). However, you can death level the level 5 pets all the way to level 20 hearty (and trade for dire/aggressive/elder/playful if you wish) as discussed earlier in the topic. Toraen talk 02:46, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::Well, I tested it and the wandering Moss Spider won't attack me even if I attack them. Thus the only way to get a death-leveled pet is by spawning one, level 12 and elder... GW-Topinambour 18:22, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::The idea is just to die and res repeadetly near a red-name pet, since the creatures indeed wont attack you. This will deathlevel 'em :) --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:22, 1 May 2009 (UTC) So I decided to death level unlock all the species and thought id try to death level 2 at a time to save time, long story short only one of the species recieved exp from my deaths? I guess this is normal behaviour - I just thought it odd. GW-Gecko 16:03, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :Provided you hit one of each of the species once to aggro, I would think they should have both leveled (exp would be split between all the pets that got aggroed though). I charm off all the copies of a pet (since duplicates will aggro and level up together and killing them makes me sadface) to make sure the leveling for one species goes faster. What you experienced seems rather odd. Toraen talk 02:44, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::Make sure they are in your aggro bubble. I have tried death leveling a White Crab, but it wanders out every time. This might have been the case. Dragnmn talk 15:28, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :::I do remember that. I assumed he was trying to level two pets that were located in the same spot. The tigers were the worst for me since they're on an open plain. I think I managed the white crab without too much difficulty though. Toraen talk 19:33, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Moa Bird and Boar note Unlike what the article says, I don't have them unlocked. 00:34, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Releasing Releasing is not unlocking. No need to give up on your pet to unlock. Animal are most of the time added right away to the area and sometime already with babies. — TulipVorlax 03:49, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :You must talk to Emryd the Tamer to have it added though. Varuuth 02:03, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Lists of pets Is there a reason for listing all of the pets in the game at the bottom of this article? It seems like reduplication of what is already available at Animal companion. Also, aside from perhaps a brief Note at the end, discussion about the Unlock Pack belongs on its own article page, doesn't it? -- AudreyChandler 02:52, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Pet Spots Any use for this? 1 Pig/Moa bird 2 White Crap/Reef lurkers 3 Phoenix/Rainbow Phoenix 4 Crocodiles 5 Tiger/White Tiger 6 Flamingo/Crane/Lurker 7 raven/Lynx/Jahai Rat 8 Hyena 9 Dune Lizard/Iguana 10 Lions 11 Melandru's Stalker 12 Mountain Eagle 13 Black Moa 14 Wolf/Black Wolf 15 Black Bear 16 Black Widow/Moss Spider 17 Albino rats 18 White Wolf/Polo Bear 19 White Moa 20 Jingle Bear -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 17:39, 30 April 2009 (UTC) : Yes! That's an awesome idea and one I was considering doing but... thought about adding 1 more task to my plate and had a rare moment of reason. x] That definitely has a place in the article. -- AudreyChandler 17:42, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :: ;D -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 17:44, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :::Shouldn't it be named: "Image:Zaishen_Menagerie_Grounds_map_Pet_Spots.jpg" rather than "File:"? --23:06, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :::: Once, long ago. But MediaWiki 1.14.0 is a new, dangerous, exciting frontier that breaks down the barriers of tradition and reconstructs them in its firm, utopian image. Still hasn't blessed me with tags, of course. -- AudreyChandler 23:11, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh right. Well, have gone ahead and added it, also formatted the number/pets list into a table to make a little easier to read. Good effort Falling. --23:32, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :::::: Nice, thank you... was trying to find the time to do that. Looks good. -- AudreyChandler 00:07, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::It looks good :P -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 16:33, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::It looks great, but it's wrong. The Moss Spider isn't with the Black Widow, but in it's own little area between the crocodiles and the Phoenixes (If you go there, you'll see spider webs, showing there should be something spiderish there...I'll check the rest of it now to see how accurate it is. --Totally Imbalanced 20:21, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Pet Evolution cost Here are the price requested by Helena to train a pet you just tamed: Tier 1 -> Tier 2 : 1 Zaishen silver + 100 gold or 1000 Balthazar Factions Tier 2 -> Tier 3 : 1 Zaishen silver + 100 gold or 1000 Balthazar Factions Tier 3 -> Tier 4 : 2 Zaishen silver + 100 gold or 1500 Balthazar Factions Tier 4 -> Tier 5 : 2 Zaishen silver + 100 gold or 1500 Balthazar Factions Tier 5 -> Tier 6 : 3 Zaishen silver + 100 gold or 2000 Balthazar Factions Tier 6 -> Tier 7 : 3 Zaishen silver + 100 gold or 2000 Balthazar Factions Loranoutan 23:19, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :Thats good on Helena's Page i think -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 07:38, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Strider and Moa Bird Are the Strider and Moa Bird the same or do they count as diffrents pets on the ZMG? -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 07:32, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :They count as the same, and will show up as Moa Birds in the menagerie. Toraen talk 18:04, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::K tx -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 18:25, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Death Leveling Revisited How long do you need to be alife when Death lvl pets in The Zaishen Menagerie Grounds? Because If you use a 55 kill your self until you have 1 HP (Die ones) Then let your heroes rez you with Restore Life you die the moment that you returned to life. Because of the fact that 20% of 1 HP is less than 1HP so you die. Does this work for Death Leveling? -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 09:20, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :Yes, that works, and please read the above Death Leveling topic. Toraen talk 14:42, 12 May 2009 (UTC) WOOT! It works! I just fond a easy way to Death lvl Pets in the ZMG! Oke here's how it goes: Take 2 Mesmer heroes with: the Skill will change if better stuff comes out. (See talk) It's Imported to take Resurrection Chant or Renew Life or you can't be Resurrect at al to Charm The pet. Lock Resurrection Chant and/or Renew Life so they won't use it. And put your heroes on Avoid Combat. For your self you can take a 55 armor. and Use a skill to kill you Blood is Power is a good one. Also take Charm Animal with you or a Hero with it. Then just go outside to the pet that you want. Kill the stuff around it. Except the one you want. When the name is red Use Blood is Power to kill your self. And the Heroes will use Restore Life and Resurrect to rez you. When you get Resurrect you automatically die because of the fact that you only have 1HP and you get resurrect with only 25% of your HP. If you see that the Pet has moved or you want to Charm it. Simply use Chant or Renew to Rez your self. If the pet has moved and you want to start killing your self again and your using Blood is Power change weapons or Blood is Power won't kill you. The down site is that you only get Playfull pets out of this. But i's fast. Maybe you can even get a other hero with you who starts killing him/her self. Well That’s all I think :P GL Any Questions? -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 14:54, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :Hmm edit Conflict. They already knew... Pff Wel I'm proud that I fond out my self :P -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 14:57, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm it goes faster when you take a Necro hero with Blood is Power and/or Blood Ritual to Give the Mesmers some more Energie. Also Let the Necro hero take some healing skills for Him self. Or give your heroes Ether Signet. But if there are 3 Heroes it's easer to block a Pet so it doesn't move -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 15:19, 12 May 2009 (UTC) the Skill will change if better stuff comes out. See talk) And This one for the Necro Hero If any one is interested. Use Succor on the Mesmers and Use all 3 heroes to block the Pet from Fleeing. And Thats all. You have a lvl in no time -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 16:03, 12 May 2009 (UTC) I throw in Mantra of Recovery on the Mesmers, seems to help :) any thoughts? SagMan 05:17, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah you can do the suggestion of Take 2 Mes/Paragons with insp 16 keystone signet, mantra of inscriptions, and signet of return. then have res signet on both of them set to manual. Tenetke Mekko My Talk 13:29, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :::Also because having a level 20 elder unlocks level 15 dire, and evolutions can not change once reaching a max state just using the 1hp fast level for it. You will get a level 20 dire really quick and a level 20 dire automatically unlocks level 20 hearty also. So just get your pet to 20 as an elder which can be done using the 1hp leveling trick, and then make a level 15 dire then level it with the 1hp trick and you should have the entire line unlocked in less than an hour. Tenetke Mekko My Talk 13:35, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Hit the level 5 pet once to aggro it and use the 1hp leveling. This will cause it to be hearty on level 20. No need to level a pet from 15->20 twice. Toraen talk 14:49, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah hearty lvl 20 is a Tier 7 so it will unluck all tiers -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 15:53, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::And the Necro needs some healing to keep the energy demand up -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 16:15, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Unless you sac yourself down to 60%dp, how do you intend to get to 1hp without the pet doing any damage to you. You can take a necro out there, and then level it that way to 20, but I have yet to see that it will be a guaranteed hearty just for taking one hit. The one time I tried hitting them just once, it ended as elder. Has anyone actually seen this happen where you hit it once and it becomes hearty. If so, any links to videos? It isn't that I dont believe it, I just want to see it because I have tried that and ended with elder. Tenetke Mekko My Talk 03:50, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::The pets in the habitat don't attack at all, so you can take a starter weapon and hit it a bunch, take down most of its health, but don't kill it. There's no way it would end up anything but Hearty that way. Wynn summoned pets do fight, making it possible to get dire, but still unlikely if you use the 1HP method, since you'll die before it can even hit you, and a dire pet that does low damage indeed becomes elder on the next evolution. If you use a leveled pet from Wynn, go for hearty instead, it still unlocks rank 7. RoseOfKali 04:18, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I have never seen a pet reverse evolutions. If you get a dire pet even at level 5 you can level it any way you want and it will stay dire. Tenetke Mekko My Talk 14:20, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Dire pets can't go to elder (you can only actually get Dire at level 15, the final evolution step), but aggressive pets can turn elder if they don't do enough damage by level 15. Toraen talk 16:36, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Toraen is right, aggressive, not dire, my bad. RoseOfKali 18:12, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Well, I was right first, lol. As a little note though you can get an elder at level 12. Now that is interesting because it is one of three possible final evolutions. Yet the other two are not available till the secondary evolution. Sure it isn't important, but still interesting. The problem with pets is that Anet has made so many false claims about them that people really can't trust information given by the game. As for the mistake RoseofKali hey everyone makes them, you are a cool person so I doubt anyone would hold something like that against you. Tenetke Mekko My Talk 11:46, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :Now how do you die when you've to get resurrected to move along with the pet because you can't block it (or it freed itself)? Can't kill yourself with 1 hp. I've been doing this with a pvp char (didn't want to ruin my death count with my pve ones) and came up to use Vengeance for rezzing that way. No need to switch weapons, armor pieces or use something to remove dp. BTW the codes would have been nice: Mesmerbuild: OQNCA8wjOJm8O3JNAAAAAAA Mesmerequipment: PkpBTPZzXjqAg7IB7Ag7IBLBg7IVSBg7IBrBg7IBLA ; Necrobuild: OANDQrh9G3hmiEkAAAAAAA Necroequipment: Pk5RlOZjliaAArAg7IB7Ag7IBLBg7I1QBg7IBrBg7IjC --Birchwooda Treehug 16:23, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::You don't do two in 1 run. You get a lvl 20 hearty, /resign, unlock and get rid of it and on to the next pet. Dragnmn talk 14:51, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :::The pet won't level up unless it's in your range. What do you do when it walks away? Not every pet is blockable and the heroes may move too and thus release a blocked pet. How far can the pet go until it won't level anymore? Aggro-bubble? (I'd guess - and that can be quite small XD). Oh and I do indeed 2 pets a session, but that's got nothing to do with it. --Birchwooda Treehug 16:39, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::::And then there's lil' ol' me doing it the old fashioned way... by bringing a pet on my and heroes for my zquests. XD The only DL pet I submitted was my Pre-Searing Elder Strider. RoseOfKali 20:44, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Sweet, so few of us kept those presearing striders. I kept mine, same evolution too. When I got him I didnt know about the whole Dire/Heart/Elder etc. As for death leveling your pet, if he is just walking away I dont really know what you are talking about. Mine never walks away he agros onto me or my pets. When I am down to around 2 hp equiping a vamp weapon is enough to kill you, then you get brought back with a vamp weapon bam over and over again. That is at least how I do dire. Remember with dire they don't always have to kill you, they just need to do a big enough amount of damage. Letting them kill you down to 60 dp is usually more than enough to ensure a dire evolution. Btw you can't tell, but I prefer dire because I ALWAYS put points into bm if I bring a pet. Tenetke Mekko My Talk 22:06, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::In the Menagerie the level 5 pets don't attack at all, so you can't make them dire, but hearty unlocks dire anyway. RoseOfKali 23:46, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Ah, that explains it. I haven't ever tried to unlock an evolution with them that way. I always unlock them outside the menagerie. There are only a few I couldn't do this on, but there are other ways to ensure a dire on them that I went with. Letting them hit the practice dummies for awhile and then worm leveling seemed to work. I take it you are a hearty fan yourself ? I prefer hearty for pvp because of the dp that will build up on a pet. That and in pvp a pets damage is pretty laughable even as dire, unless you use skills. At which point it becomes irrelevant if the pet is dire. Tenetke Mekko My Talk 00:23, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I'm not a "fan" of either, really, as I don't use pets much. It's just easier to level them up as Hearty, just have them tag a long and forget about them. RoseOfKali 04:23, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :::::But it's so much faster in the Menagerie. 16 Mins and you got a lvl 20 one with all evolutions. 20 Mins when the thing runs out of your aggro and u need to "follow" it. I level 3 pets in a row now, takes an hour. I got my dire white and black moas for CM/AB now XD (yay my pvp chars can finally have other pets than elder wolves). My PvE chars also have hearty pets, except my ranger, she's a dire one and would also be the only one to actually skill beast mastery... for the rest the pet is just a "tank"/distraction but now less used since they don't leave useable bodies for the MM -.- My necro also kept her Strider from Ascalon, pity it's reduced to simple Moa in the Menagerie :( I insist on my strider!!! --Birchwooda Treehug 13:51, 22 May 2009 (UTC) That's all you need for your mesmer. Plus a healing monk and a vampiric-weapon and you are good to go. :After trying it both ways, I'd definitely have to agree that Flesh of My Flesh is faster. Not by a huge amount, but those extra minutes add up. I take two Mesmers with 16 Fast Casting and 12 Restoration Magic; I also give them Lively Was Naomei, because that will guaranteed resurrect even at 1 health, and thus I never need to leave the Menagerie to recharge res sigs. My third hero is a 1hp BiP necro, so the mesmers never run out of energy. Entropy ( ) 20:32, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :By the way, FoMF seems to bug if the mesmer is only at 1-2 health; it will cast but sometimes you won't resurrect. Making the BiP necro a secondary monk and putting Succor or Mending on them seems to avoid this. Entropy ( ) 20:53, 27 May 2009 (UTC) LOL! You know you can just use the pet summoned by the dude to just kill you with normal health at 60% DP right? I had a monk hero repeatly rezzing me and it went smooth. All i needed was charm pet, lightning reflexes,(to evade) and troll unguent. October/9/09 EDIT Btw. I did this with a alligator and named him croccy or something. =P October/9/09 :I think you responded to the wrong section. Toraen 03:46, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::I moved it. --◄mendel► 11:08, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Maybe add easy charm locations? A good number of pets can be charmed without having to fight a single enemy if you go to the right area. Would this info be better shown in a list on this article for easy reference or separately on each pet's article? Some pet articles make a distinction as to which charm locations are easier to reach and others don't. --XT-8147 23:15, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :I'd say on each pet's page. Not all pets have "easy" charm locations. RoseOfKali 03:50, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, the info on where to charm pets belongs on the pet's page, it's not efficient to duplicate it here. Every player can find at least one easy-to-charm pet in the tutorial of each campaign, I believe. --◄mendel► 22:40, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :::We can just steal that info from GWW. Entropy ( ) 23:28, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :::I think the first comment wasn't about finding a pet that's easy to charm, but listing an easy location to charm each species of pet, but that still belongs on the respective pet's page. RoseOfKali 06:07, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I know, I was thinking about other reasons to list it here. If a player is like "I want a pet, what are my choices if I don't want to spend too much effort?", then what would the answer be, and where on the wiki would we put it? --◄mendel► 20:45, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :::::I really didn't have an opinion when I started this, but now I think putting this info on the separate pet articles is probably better. They're currently inconsistent on this kind of information. I've been keeping track of where I got each one with notes and stuff here, though admittedly some of the places I grabbed some of them were probably harder than they had to be. --XT-8147 00:11, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Your page is nice, I suggest moving it into mainspace (maybe "Easy pet charming guide"), give it Category:Guides, and link it from appropriate articles, like here and Animal companion and maybe Charm Animal. --◄mendel► 00:47, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::Nice guide, though I found a couple that have easier/simpler locations that the ones mentioned (e.g. a warthog can be found just outside The Wilds, aggressive lionesses outside of SS Sanctuary, lions/lionesses outside of Basalt Grotto in the mines). And SS/LB farm leveled pets were always hearty for me. Trying to take aggressive would be a bad idea. Instead, you can go submit the playful into the Menagerie and replace it with a level 12/15 hearty to ensure the evolution. Filling the HoM is not exactly the way to get the Rainbow Phoenix, and some people choose to sacrifice a Heavy Pack and pay the 15 gold zcoins for it, though I don't think it's worth it, 10 titles isn't very difficult and probably faster than getting 15 coins unless you're starting completely from scratch. A Moss Spider isn't that expensive to buy for gold (as low as 40k for the egg currently, or 5 gold zcoins). :::::::All in all, nice little table you got there, with a little polish it would make a great guide for pet charming, especially for filling the Menagerie. Link it from the Menagerie, Charm Animal, and Beast Mastery pages. RoseOfKali 04:33, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah, there is a fair amount of opinion in there that I'm going to remove or reword to be a little more neutral. Thanks for those easier charm locations. As for pet evolutions, my playful wolf (charmed from the menagerie as level 12 playful) did turn elder at level 15, the aggressive claim was pure conjecture and completely untested. Overall, I'm definitely going to clean it up a bit before putting it in mainspace. Should it remain a checklist or should I just omit that column entirely? --XT-8147 07:12, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Definitely remove the column, maybe add info on whatever checklist templates we have. --◄mendel► 09:38, 16 June 2009 (UTC) page categories This page and all the NPCs in the Grounds don't have categories, and I don't know if one already exists or needs to be made. Anyone know? RoseOfKali 17:24, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :There should be a new Category:Zaishen Menagerie for the location (which itself probably needs to be in the Battle Isles category), and proper NPC categories. Go to Category:Categories and browse from there (the + is clickable). --◄mendel► 09:08, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, I added the menagerie articles to Battle Isles category (probably needs more), and put the 5 main NPCs into Category:Zaishen Menagerie and Category:General NPCs (Core). Correct me if I messed up, I really don't know much about categories and hate their guts anyway. :P RoseOfKali 16:38, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :::Also created Category:Outposts (Core) and tried to categorize the new categories and stuff, and am really starting to get confused and lost, so I think I'm done. RoseOfKali 16:50, 2 July 2009 (UTC) File:Zaishen Menagerie Grounds map Pet Spots.jpg Corrected the Spots and made red spots. Sooo... Does it look better or does it suck. Who dares to speak? :P -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 17:03, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :Better. RoseOfKali 17:40, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::Than I did my job good "Ura!" -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 17:55, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :::You got to love it when the Images don't Update :O -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 16:33, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Ridiculous Is there anyone else that thinks it's just lame that a Hearty unlocks Dire? I mean, seriously, WHY? All you have to do to get Hearty is bring the pet with you when you're doing whatever the hell you normally do, then just play like normal, pet does nothing of any use, it levels, bam, Hearty. Even Elder is harder to get than Hearty, and it's worth even LESS for unlocks. Personally, I think Hearty should only unlock level 15/20 Hearty, all Playfuls (obviously), and obviously sub-12's. Shouldn't give you Dire or Aggressive, shouldn't even give you Elder, shouldn't even give you no-evolution level 12-14! Just the no-work Playful and Hearty. Elder should unlock Hearty and Aggressive, however, since it can actually be from either, then Dire unlocks everything, since it would just be a waste of time to have to get Hearty, since it wouldn't entitle any work --Gimmethegepgun 18:16, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :Quite valid, however leveling a dire pet 33 times doesn't prove anything except pure fanaticism. Also, I think deathleveling usually produces Elder pets, so that may be why it's a tier lower, but I'm not sure I want to give Anet that much foresight credit. In the end, they're just pets. RoseOfKali 20:45, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Except death leveling takes a considerable amount of time on your part to do, while getting Hearty requires no concentrated effort whatsoever, just you throw Comfort onto your bar (don't even need to chew up TWO any more, just the one, so even worse than before) and play normally and bam, Hearty --Gimmethegepgun 00:22, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::But do you really think it's fair to have to get Dire 33 times? A way around would have been to unlock pet levels separately for each pet like you do now, but unlock each evolution only once with any pet and have it apply to all unlocked pets (i.e. bring a Dire level 20 pet and now you can have Wynn spawn any of your unlocked pets as Dire, same for Agressive, Elder, Playful and Hearty evolutions). That way, you can prove that you can get a pet of a specific evolution, but you only have to prove it once. And deathleveling takes almost no time: set up and go have some dinner, see a movie... Don't even have to walk around with a dedicated secondary and a skill slot. RoseOfKali 00:46, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::Was mildly tripped up by the "usually produces Elder pets" thing, made me figure you meant like saccing or something. Anyway, non-saccing deathleveling always gets a Dire because the pet did plenty of damage and never took any beyond the like 3 from aggroing it. And 33 Dire pets (without deathleveling) is probably about the fanaticism equivalent of a single LDoA title, and the Dires are account-wide --Gimmethegepgun 00:55, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::My Presearing Strider turned out Elder. In fact, Dire and Elder are the easiest to get through deathleveling, making this whole thing a moot point. RoseOfKali 01:01, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::"Except death leveling takes a considerable amount of time on your part to do" :::I lol'd. One of the few things Gild Wers does well is reward people for going afk while Heroes do work for you and/or playing other games at the same time. (T/ ) 04:25, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Stub? I don't see how this is a stub. I'll remove it, but feel free to revert if you can see a reason whyUr Just Jealous §§§§§§§ 22:29, January 2, 2010 (UTC)